Frog Kisses
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Leo needs to turn Raph back into a turtle. 2003 verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"No, I'm not letting you kiss me " Raph sneered crossing his tiny frog arms in front of him. Leo smiled and held Raph higher in his hands. Since they had to get Splinters data cube they got sucked into a videogame and had to win the game. During on of the level he had to give a witch a token of affection Raph thinking a kiss got turned into a frog while Mikey literally have a token shaped like a heart called the token of affection.

"Come on Raph I'm not leaving you like this" smiled Leo leaning even closer to Raph. Raph shook his head and head,putting out his arms to prevent Leo from coming any closer. Leo smiled in Raphs frog hands.

"Come on bro it's just one kiss!" Complained Mikey ready to go home and chill. Raph just shook his head.

" I would rather go home as a frog that get kissed" Raph growled looking at Leo. Leo pulled away and huffed.

" Mikey go find someone who's willing to kiss this loser" Leo signed Raph growled a hey while Mikey smirked and ran off.

"Hello ma'am would you mi-" Mikey didn't get to finish his question because the lady walked off. Mikey tried a least 7 different women and they all wanted money to do, didn't want to, or had kissed better looking frogs. Their was one woman who wanted to kiss him, but Raph wasn't for it one bit. The Yilpor was her name.

"Well look Raph there someone who wants to kiss you" Leo snickered walking closer to the women. Raph was freaking out in Leo's hand threatening him that he would jump out. Leo smirked and wrapped his hands around the frog. Raph started bad mouthing everything. He didn't wants to kiss he she was ugly! She had warts and wrinkles, holes of oozes and multi clor scars all over her body, teeth croaked, and outta place, eyes crossed, one was black, while the other eye was light green. She had on a small golden panties and a strapless bra, but sadly her body had let go of that tiny stripper outfit a long long long long long long long long long long time ago. Raph wasn't even sure she was still a she.

"OK! OK. Leo stop! I'll let you kiss me!" Rah grumble ignoring Mikey and Dons 'ooooooooohhhhhhhh!~' Leo stoped and smiled at the frog in his hands

"You sure?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow at Raph's sudden proposition. Raph dropped his head blushing madly as some people stop to stare.

"Yeah! Leo kiss your princess!" Shouted Mikey ending in a laughing fit. Don was right by his side not being able to hold in the tears of laughter.

"Hey, shudda up!" Screamed Raph ready to tackle his brothers frog or not. Leo smiled when Raph finally looked up and meet Leos lustful eyes. People were now stopping completely to watched as the wizard and mighty hero were laughing their butts off at a animal shapeshifter who was holding a frog in a joker outfits. Raph shred in Leo's eyes for what seemed like forever. Until laughter and ooohhhhs!~ filled his ears breaking their contact Raph jumped out of Leo's arms and started jumping up and down.

"Hey! get outta here, ya damn punks!" Raph screamed in rage causing more people to come. Leo looked around he and his brother we're completely surrounded by people and Leo figured to save his brother he needed his complete focus. Grabbing Raphs froggy chin he turned Raph's face to Leo, and Leo put his forehead on Raphs.

"Leo!? What the he-" Raph asked face Turning beet red. Leo blushed softly himself.

"Shush Raph" Leo whispered his lips dangerously close to Raphs

"But the-"Raph started but got interrupted in only a few seconds.

"Don't focus on them Raph, just focus on me." Leo said hotly

"O-ok" Raph said entirely focusing on Leo sky blue eyes. He to his astonishment completely ignored the crowd 'ooooooooohhhhhhhhs~'

"Do you really want this?" Leo asked eyes never leaving Raphs.

"wha?" Rah asked taken back a little.

"The kiss?" Leo said leaning a little closer to Raph.

"Well, I gotta turn back to turtle don't I?" Smirked Raph leaning back and flexing his frog arm. Leo chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Thats arguable " Leo admired both of them staring off to space into each others eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Shouted someone from the crowd surrounding them.

"Okok fine just no tongue and don't rub on me and," Raph said blushing fiercely. Raising his head slowly there lips only a centimetre away.

"Ohh Raphie is this your first kiss?" Raph pulled back in an instant and was glaring at Mikey.

"N-no!" Stammered Raph. Don laughed and swung his arm around Mikey's shoulder and joined him in teasing Raph.

"Well for this not to be your first kiss you sound like a teenage girls fixing to some" Don added smirking when Raph went completely red.

"SHUDDA UP!"

"Go on kiss your princess Leo!" Mikey shout fishing the air and smiling.

"Shut up!" Raph screamed bout ready to kill his brothers.

"Come on every one" Don cheered waving at everyone surrounding them.

"Leo!Leo!Leo !Leo !Leo !Leo !Leo !Leo !Leo !Leo !" The crowd cheered and cheered

"Well I really gotta do this raph " Leo said to Raph reattaching the previously broken eye contact.

"OK I'm ready..." Raph said to himself as if trying to tell himself he's ready for this other than letting Leo know. Leo nodes and brought their lips closer than ever.

"Wah- wait!" Raph yelled covering Leo's mouth with his hands.

"Aaawwww" the crowd sighed in disappointment. Raph growled and turn to the crowd.

"Shut up!", then he turned back to Leo "before you start kissing me no tongue and no groping me "

"M'm mop- " Leo said knitting his eyebrows together it was just a kiss not like they we're gonna get down in front his crowd.

"No moaning and trying to get freaky no likcking the bottom lip" Raph stated to rant removing his hands from Leo's mouth

"Raph..." Leo said. Raph just kept on ranting.

"Nothing sexually only a kiss no need to get freaky OK? "

"Raph, honey " Leo sign and adjusted his grip on Raph.. and Raph still just went on.

"And don't try to get turned on ok? It's uncomfortable as it is already OK just kiss me as you would any one el- " Leo stop Raphs rank when his lips crashed into his Leo played his lips on top of Raph and then pulled away to land on a last butterfly kiss. Raph mouth was open shock all over his face.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh~" their brothers and crowd went as Leo smiled and poof went Raph and he was back into a turtle.

"Like that Raph?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah like that." Raph whispered. The crowd went crazy when Leo smirked at Raph and then walked away. Completely owning Raph.

"Hey, hey! Wait " Raph shouted following Leo.

"And the princess chases after his prince hoping to get one more kiss"Mikey ended wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Don laughed and walked by his brother.

"Their cute aren't they?"

"yyyeeeeaaaahhh~" signed the whole crowd watch dreamily as Raph caught Leo and pecked his cheek.

 **Episode 9, season 7. Where they get transported into Mikey's game thought it would be funny romantic.**


End file.
